Banjo Kazooie Halloween Fiasco
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: Halloween is here and everyone in the Isle O' Hags is going to a party in Gruntilda's old lair. Possibly more, however After Gruntilda tempts LOG with a bet she is freed from her imprisonment and crashes the party turning everyone into their costume! The worst part is that they only have until midnight to beat Grunty and break the curse before its Halloween for all eternity!
1. Prologue: The Wager

**Okay, guys so I decided to edit and revise the story, this is now the prologue of the entire story. Because the original first chapter was dead beat boring.**

* * *

Gruntilda sat deep within the Lord of Games workshop, underneath a dimly lit light, she hadn't much luck making her own game, "Oh this is ludicrous and unfair! I'm the most powerful witch in the land and I'm forced to work for a bucket of bolts! And on MY BIRTHDAY TOO!" Her shouting echoed throughout the shop, it was seemingly endless and there was a good chance LOG heard her, but she didn't care. "Its all that stupid bear and birds fault, if only-" she stopped when suddenly an idea came to her. She smiled an ugly smile as a truly evil idea popped into her mind. "LORD OF GAMES GET OVER HERE!"

"What is it you want Gruntilda? Hurry up and tell me because I really don't care." He said annoyed with her, all she did was complain and it was nearly driving him crazy.

Gruntilda chuckled as his voice sounded from behind her, "LOG I want to have a chance to take Halloween, so gimmie!

"No." He said plainly, "if that's all you wanted I'll be leaving, good-by-"

"WAIT! I think I can- NO I KNOW I CAN CRASH THAT STUPID PARTY OF THEIRS IF I HAVE A CHANCE! I CAN TAKE MY LAIR BACK BY THE END OF THE NIGHT!"

LOG stared at Gruntilda, "you've failed to beat Banjo and Kazooie every time you've fought them, nothing is going to change this time or ever.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS! I BET I COULD DO IT!"

"You went back in time and wiped out all the bears and birds, and you still lost to them. How can you possibly think you can beat them after that?"

"BECAUSE I JUST CAN! I'LL BET YOU ANYTHING!"

LOG smiled, "a bet huh? I love a good bet because I always win them. Okay fine, I'll make a bet with you Gruntilda, even though you are going to fail- and believe me you WILL fail, I know the future and the past, nothing is a surprise to me- I'll give you twenty-four hours to take back your lair and beat Banjo and the bird girl, I forgot her name", he said waving his hand dismissively. "Case in point, if you take it within the said time limit you win, no gimmicks, you're free from my workshop and can rule spiral mountain again and take back the Isle O' Hags."

Gruntilda smiled, "I'll take it!"

"I'm not finished, shut up. If you lose, however, you'll have your powers taken away and be the permanent janitor for this workshop. And the only one."

Gruntilda shivered, the bathrooms in the shop were worse than Donkey Kong's bathroom. She knew this because she personally made them that way as a prank on her first day on the job. "I accept!" She had to, it was risky but she had no chance of success if she didn't try at least. Besides, she had a foolproof plan that not even LOG himself could expect. "But I have one demand!"

LOG was about to snap his fingers and make it official but he stopped and sighed with a roll of his eyes. "And what's that Gruntilda?"

"You need to promise to not intervene no matter what!"

"That won't change anything- but fine I'll abide by that Gruntilda", he then snapped his fingers, Gruntilda smiled as she felt her magic rush back to her, she laughed evilly. She whistled loudly and her broom quickly flew to her, she hopped onto it and flew right through one of the windows laughing evilly as she did so.

LOG glowered at the broken window, "that will be coming out of her paycheck."

* * *

**I will make a new segment where she is talking and convincing the villains to join her for crashing their party.**


	2. The Big Plan

Banjo and Kazooie sat at home, Banjo sat in his recliner with a bowl of honeycombs while Kazooie had poured a few bowls of birdseed into the backpack. Gruntilda had been defeated again and the duo's lives had been peaceful ever since. No visitors, or packages besides their groceries which they ordered online.

"Hey Banjo we need to get a gym membership or a treadmill at least, we're gaining weight again, and I am not about to let myself get fat like before," Kazooie complained to Banjo.

"Oh quit it Kazooie, your figure looks perfect." He said trying to get her to stop, she'd done this before and his answer never changed, he hated to exorcise.

"Oh, well yeah I may look good know but my waistline grew a little since a few weeks ago! We both need to go on a diet or go to the gym or both!"

"Be quiet, be quiet, my show is on", he leaned in towards the television with a big smile on his face a loud bonk was heard and he started laughing hysterically, "HAHAHAHA THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!"

Kazooie pecked Banjo over the head, angrily "ouch! What was that for?" He said looking at her annoyed while he rubbed his head.

"You're not listening to me!" She shouted at him, "stop being so lazy Banjo, please! We do nothing but sit around all day ever since we beat Gruntilda in that stupid race! Are we even going to do anything for Halloween this year?!"

Banjo sighed rubbing his eyes in annoyance, "Kazooie please, Halloween isn't until October thirty-first, so we are you even-"

Kazooie pointed a wing at the calendar, it was two weeks until said date.

"Oh."

"So, are we doing anything for Halloween, or not ?"

Banjo sighed, "um, ask my sister to hang out why don't you?"

"First off she's been gone for three years, and second, no! I'm not going without you! So stop being a stick in the mud and let's go plan something!"

It's not my fault I'm your only friend. Banjo didn't voice this for obvious reasons. "Um…. well…" Suddenly a knock came to their door, "UGH! Come on in, the door is unlocked!" He called out.

The door swung open and Bottles waddled in, "Hello you two, I have a lot to do today so I'll get right to the point, everyone and I do mean EVERYONE wants to have a party at Gruntilda's old lair. Thing is I need your permission since you legally own it, so just say okay and I'll be on my way."

"I think that's a great idea, go ahead!"

"Bug off bird brain I'm talking to Banjo", he snapped rudely.

"What'd you just say to me?! Listen, goggle boy, its Banjo AND Kazooie, so it belongs to me too, and I say we're doing it! So stop complaining it doesn't make sense!"

Bottles, sighed, "I like Banjo more, but you'll do I suppose. I'll invite every person I can find, the party will be ginormous, it'll be LEGENDARY!"

"Uh, no," Banjo said quickly with a sad smile on his face.

"YES!" Kazooie screeched.

Bottles smiled at her, as he straightened his glasses, "I dislike you a little less now."

"Yeah yeah, just tell us what we gotta do."

"Oh don't you worry, I've got it all under control, I may not look it, but I was quite the party animal back in college! "

"Well you're right about one thing, you don't look like that type of person." She said.

He walked out the door and was about to close it but came back in, "oh I almost forgot to mention, it's a costume party, so you need a costume." He then closed the door without so much as a goodbye.

Banjo glared at Kazooie, "Kazooie why did you do that?"

"Oh lighten up, a party will be good for both of us, we haven't been around people since Nuts and Bolts."

"Yes because you can't seem to do anything but be rude to them when we are around them." He countered.

"I love parties anyway! Besides they start it half the time so don't judge me."

Banjo sighed, "I guess I might be able to see my sister finally if Bottles is ambitious as the twinkle in his eyes."

"That's the spirit! Oh, you know what?"

"What?"

"This is a perfect excuse to lose some weight!"

"Oh joy", he said sarcastically.

"Well I need to lose some and I'm going to! I'll start running, Halloween is in two weeks' time, I'll diet and lose some fat, you should do the same."

Banjo shook his head, "I'm fine in my chair right here thank you." He replied as he watched the television, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!"

Kazooie rolled her eyes and hopped out of the backpack, "I'm starting right now see ya", she then left the house leaving banjo to his own devices.


	3. The Party Starts!

**Heres another chapter for you all, it was meant to be a short one that turned out super long! Hope you all like it. because its just getting started!**

* * *

Banjo and his friends were dragged down to the first level, none of them were too useful, even the two Banjos, and Kazooie they were just too afraid and inexperienced to fight.

"Get off me you freaks!" Kazooie yelled, she was put into a bucket as she had fallen down she glared at the Gruntlings but they didn't care.

"Let's hurry up and put them away me want to dance!"

"Yes hurry me want to boogie too! Boogie man best person to boogie with!" They shook their butts as they walked, excited to get started out on the floor.

"You won't get away with this, it's completely illegal, I'm Judge Judy and I'll have you locked up for life for this!" She said angrily.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY BANANAS BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA CRY!" DK said on the verge of tears.

The gruntlings all laughed, "you funny ugly lady, Grunty back in power Grunty party for all- GAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he was shot down, all the gruntlings turned o find Mumbo. Before they could process what was going on Mumbo zapped them with offense spell after offensive spell quickly dispatching them with precision and grace. He took his wand and tapped the shackles on all of them setting them free.

"Thank you Mumbo, you did really good." Banjo said appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you very much,'' said Master JiggyWiggy.

"Sir you truly are a gifted magic user!" Said his disciple.

"Yeah, why don't you normally do this, or do it sooner?" Asked Kazooie.

"Because started Mumbo", as he used his magic to put Kazooie back together, the magic held her together she moved her legs and other bones and tripped and swayed. Mumbo was hiding from Gruntilda entire time. Me smart until you all, costume party bad idea from start.

"HEY THAT WAS MY IDEA BUSTER!" Said, Judge Judy.

"Much better, although I'm having a hard time standing." Said Kazooie.

"It because bird has no muscles to stand with, bird only on Mumbo's magic bird not used to standing on only Mumbo's magic, bird to get used to it after while."

"I don't understand, Hut boy."

"Mumbo not care if bird understands, this way it is until Grunty's spell broken."

"Fine, thanks, a lot, by the way, YOU FILTHY COWARD!" She screamed at him in a fit of rage.

"Yeah, why didn't you help us?" Banjo asked.

"Because Mumbo big fat coward", Wumba said with a look of disgust and shame on her mummy face.

"MY BANANAS! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!"

"DOING NOTHING IS PART OF THE PROBLEM, GUILTY AS CHARGED!"

"Mumbo can't beat Grunty, Grunty too strong for Mumbo. Mumbo smart that's why Mumbo able to save you ingrates." He spat at them.

"Mumbo will use weak magic to make Wumba not smell like a corpse. Mumbo do it now." Wumba ordered him.

"Mumbo want sandwich first."

Wumba glared at him fiercely, "Wumba not Mumbo's Mummy!"

Kazooie suddenly pecked Wumba so hard her head fell off, Kazooie fell to the ground afterward and struggled to get up.

Mumbo took out his iPhone and called Brentilda, it rang a bit before picking up.

"Hey Mumbo, WASSUP BABY!" Music blared from the background.

"Brentilda, is that Monster Mash playing in background?"

"Yeah, I'm in the castle and know everything, I'll help you all, but not right now I'm too busy PARTYING WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Brentilda please we need help now, Mumbo can't break Grunty's curse on Mumbo's own! Mumbo need your help and we only have until midnight tonight before-"

"I know, I know, I will, BUT FIRST I'M GONNA DO SOME APPLE DUNKING BABY HELL YEAH!" She then hung up.

"How did it go Mumbo?" Banjo asked.

Mumbo gave a heavy sigh, "she little busy but she show up as soon as she can, right now we all must hurry."

"Well, where are we going to go? We're trapped in front of world one and can't get out, the party is in the main hall!" Kazooie said.

Mumbo stroked his bony chin, "bird have point, but Mumbo has idea."

"Is it a good one?" She asked.

Shut Up bird have no choice if she wants to beat Grunty." He then made a circle with his staff three times, a blue line appeared behind the staff as it circled and after the third circle a portal opened u. "Quickly follow Mumbo everyone!"

"Not like we have a choice", Kazooie complained as she and the others went in.

* * *

Gruntilda cheered as her sister Brentilda dunked for apples, "GRAHAHA GOOD GOING SIS, I STILL HATE YOU!"

"G-Grunty!"

Gruntilda turned to find a gruntling before her, "hey there, having fun? You do have our guests locked up nicely right?"

"Um… prisoners… escaped Grunty…. Me sorry! Please have mercy, me only survivor! Please let Gruntling party too!"

"HECK NO GRAAAAA I SENTENCE YOU TO BE MARINATED IN MY STINKY UNDERWEAR!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE GRUNTY HAVE MERCY!"

"You'll make for a good bowl of punch, maybe as a bowl of punch you won't be such a failure!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE MERCY! MERHERCYYYYYYY!" The poor gruntling screamed as it was dragged off to its execution.

"It seems I'll need to have someone… more reliable dispose of them" she said to herself, she pushed through the crowd to find the Horned King flirting with Medusa.

"You know, even though you turn people into stone with your looks, I find you quite attractive".

Medusa smiled at him, "oh you do not know how long it has been since I've been hit on big boy, she said with a seductive tone." The Horned King smiled knowing he was going to get some tonight.

"Horny!"

The Horned King turned to find Gruntilda and bowed in respect, "Grunty my dear, this party is simply amazing if I do say so myself."

"I know it is, I am the host! But look, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you my dear."

"The bear and his stupid friends somehow got away from my useless gruntlings! KILL THEM ALL!"

The Horned King nodded, "it would be my honor Guntilda, consider it done." He turned to Medusa, "I'll be back my darling."

"I'll be waiting for you,'' she said, biting her lip and pushing a strap of her dress down for him.

He smiled licking his lips and walked off to do his said job.

* * *

**Well there you go, a little bit of brief romance in this fic, and it is brief because the Horned King won't make it passed the next chapter. SPOILER! If you are liking this story please follow and favorite, and review to help me improve. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up next week because its gonna be longer. I don't know how much longer though. Byyyyyyyyyyyyye**


	4. Mumbo To The Rescue!

Banjo and his friends were dragged down to the first level, none of them were too useful, even the two Banjos, and Kazooie they were just too afraid and inexperienced to fight.

"Get off me you freaks!" Kazooie yelled, she was put into a bucket as she had fallen down she glared at the Gruntlings but they didn't care.

"Let's hurry up and put them away me want to dance!"

"Yes hurry me want to boogie too! Boogie man best person to boogie with!" They shook their butts as they walked, excited to get started out on the floor.

"You won't get away with this, it's completely illegal, I'm Judge Judy and I'll have you locked up for life for this!" She said angrily.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY BANANAS BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA CRY!" DK said on the verge of tears.

The gruntlings all laughed, "you funny ugly lady, Grunty back in power Grunty party for all- GAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he was shot down, all the gruntlings turned o find Mumbo. Before they could process what was going on Mumbo zapped them with offense spell after offensive spell quickly dispatching them with precision and grace. He took his wand and tapped the shackles on all of them setting them free.

"Thank you Mumbo, you did really good." Banjo said appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you very much,'' said Master JiggyWiggy.

"Sir you truly are a gifted magic user!" Said his disciple.

"Yeah, why don't you normally do this, or do it sooner?" Asked Kazooie.

"Because started Mumbo", as he used his magic to put Kazooie back together, the magic held her together she moved her legs and other bones and tripped and swayed. Mumbo was hiding from Gruntilda entire time. Me smart until you all, costume party bad idea from start.

"HEY THAT WAS MY IDEA BUSTER!" Said, Judge Judy.

"Much better, although I'm having a hard time standing." Said Kazooie.

"It because bird has no muscles to stand with, bird only on Mumbo's magic bird not used to standing on only Mumbo's magic, bird to get used to it after while."

"I don't understand, Hut boy."

"Mumbo not care if bird understands, this way it is until Grunty's spell broken."

"Fine, thanks, a lot, by the way, YOU FILTHY COWARD!" She screamed at him in a fit of rage.

"Yeah, why didn't you help us?" Banjo asked.

"Because Mumbo big fat coward", Wumba said with a look of disgust and shame on her mummy face.

"MY BANANAS! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!"

"DOING NOTHING IS PART OF THE PROBLEM, GUILTY AS CHARGED!"

"Mumbo can't beat Grunty, Grunty too strong for Mumbo. Mumbo smart that's why Mumbo able to save you ingrates." He spat at them.

"Mumbo will use weak magic to make Wumba not smell like a corpse. Mumbo do it now." Wumba ordered him.

"Mumbo want sandwich first."

Wumba glared at him fiercely, "Wumba not Mumbo's Mummy!"

Kazooie suddenly pecked Wumba so hard her head fell off, Kazooie fell to the ground afterward and struggled to get up.

Mumbo took out his iPhone and called Brentilda, it rang a bit before picking up.

"Hey Mumbo, WASSUP BABY!" Music blared from the background.

"Brentilda, is that Monster Mash playing in background?"

"Yeah, I'm in the castle and know everything, I'll help you all, but not right now I'm too busy PARTYING WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Brentilda please we need help now, Mumbo can't break Grunty's curse on Mumbo's own! Mumbo need your help and we only have until midnight tonight before-"

"I know, I know, I will, BUT FIRST I'M GONNA DO SOME APPLE DUNKING BABY HELL YEAH!" She then hung up.

"How did it go Mumbo?" Banjo asked.

Mumbo gave a heavy sigh, "she little busy but she show up as soon as she can, right now we all must hurry."

"Well, where are we going to go? We're trapped in front of world one and can't get out, the party is in the main hall!" Kazooie said.

Mumbo stroked his bony chin, "bird have point, but Mumbo has idea."

"Is it a good one?" She asked.

Shut Up bird have no choice if she wants to beat Grunty." He then made a circle with his staff three times, a blue line appeared behind the staff as it circled and after the third circle a portal opened u. "Quickly follow Mumbo everyone!"

"Not like we have a choice", Kazooie complained as she and the others went in.

* * *

Gruntilda cheered as her sister Brentilda dunked for apples, "GRAHAHA GOOD GOING SIS, I STILL HATE YOU!"

"G-Grunty!"

Gruntilda turned to find a gruntling before her, "hey there, having fun? You do have our guests locked up nicely right?"

"Um… prisoners… escaped Grunty…. Me sorry! Please have mercy, me only survivor! Please let Gruntling party too!"

"HECK NO GRAAAAA I SENTENCE YOU TO BE MARINATED IN MY STINKY UNDERWEAR!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE GRUNTY HAVE MERCY!"

"You'll make for a good bowl of punch, maybe as a bowl of punch you won't be such a failure!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE MERCY! MERHERCYYYYYYY!" The poor gruntling screamed as it was dragged off to its execution.

"It seems I'll need to have someone… more reliable dispose of them" she said to herself, she pushed through the crowd to find the Horned King flirting with Medusa.

"You know, even though you turn people into stone with your looks, I find you quite attractive".

Medusa smiled at him, "oh you do not know how long it has been since I've been hit on big boy, she said with a seductive tone." The Horned King smiled knowing he was going to get some tonight.

"Horny!"

The Horned King turned to find Gruntilda and bowed in respect, "Grunty my dear, this party is simply amazing if I do say so myself."

"I know it is, I am the host! But look, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you my dear."

"The bear and his stupid friends somehow got away from my useless gruntlings! KILL THEM ALL!"

The Horned King nodded, "it would be my honor Guntilda, consider it done." He turned to Medusa, "I'll be back my darling."

"I'll be waiting for you,'' she said, biting her lip and pushing a strap of her dress down for him.

He smiled licking his lips and walked off to do his said job.


	5. The Horned King Arrives

Banjo and friends walked out of the portal and looked around, they are in front of a giant run-down mansion. "What is this place?" Asked Boggy.

"Mad Monster Mansion", Banjo said as he looked around, "well I gotta admit it's pretty fitting considering the circumstances."

Kazooie glared at Mumbo, "hey Bone Head, did you bring us here because it's Halloween?"

"Mumbo did, Mumbo should have planned party, this better than dumb moles location."

"Whatever can you at least turn us back to ourselves?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Yes Mumbo was planning to bird."

"Wait! Turn Wumba back, not bear and bird, Wumba help Mumbo!"

"Good idea Wumba, but Mumbo no like Wumba so Mumbo choose bear and bird instead. Bear and bird get closer together for Mumbo!"

"Mumbo a joke!" Wumba said angrily.

"At least Mumbo not smell like corpse ha ha", he quickly waved his wand around chanting, purple magic followed his hand motions as he did so, he then shot the magic at the duo and they exploded. smoke and sparks flew about as it all disappeared Banjo and Kazooie appeared to be themselves again.

"Thanks a lot, Mumbo, I think I've had enough of pumpkins, forever at this point."

"Finally! I have flesh and blood again", she put a wing to her chest and smiled, "oh, I'll never take my heartbeat for granted again! I feel alive again!"

"Don't get too happy, Grunty's curse not lifted, Mumbo can't break curse on his own, must wait for Brentilda. If bear and bird leave world bear and bird go back to cursed state."

"Mumbo could if Mumbo changed Wumba back!"

"No, weaker than Mumbo no way it would work."

"We understand Mumbo thank you," Banjo said.

Suddenly loud laughter filled the air, everyone turned to find the horned king and a gang of twenty Limbo skeletons behind him. The Horned King pointed a bony finger at the group, "kill them."

The Limbo skeletons charged forward laughing and screaming with delight.

"Bring it on ugly!" Kazooie shouted.

"No! Bear and bird must not fight them, bear and bird stand no chance against all of them!"

"Oh shut up you coward, we have this under control!" Kazooie griped at him.

"Fine, but don't say Mumbo didn't warn you!" He said glaring at her, "everyone come follow Mumbo!"

"Forget them, lets ground them to dust Banjo!"

"No Kazooie, Mumbos right we have to run!"

"Fine run then but Kazooie does not run from anyone!" She then hopped out of the backpack.

"Kazooie no!"

She ignored him and immediately used WonderWing, she tore through all of them, they ran towards her trying to kill her mindlessly only to get destroyed.

The horned king scowled at this, "cursed bird who do you think you are?!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" She screamed as she ran at him using WonderWing, the Horned king smiled and didn't even try to dodge it.

"DEFEATED NOW BITCH?!" Kazooie screamed as she ran into him, however, wonderwing had worn off by then, she bumped into his leg head first and fell over.

The horned king gave a deep booming laugh which echoed throughout the world, "fool! You dare to challenge the Horned King?!"

"You bet I do buster!" She then leaped up and gave a hardy peck at his face, her beak ripped through the skin and drew blood. The Horned king grabbed her by the neck in his clawed hands. Squeezing as hard as he could trying to strangle her but Kazooie screamed and kawed as she thrashed and flailed her wings about slashing at his robes with her talons she managed to get loose enough to move around and quickly struck at his face with her beak right into his eye, pulling back she tore his eye right out of its socket. Blood gushed from his wound as the Horned king screamed in agony.

"MY EYE! MY EYE! YOU CURSED BIRD!" He screamed as he held his hands to his wound, he stepped onto his robe and tripped falling to the ground and looking like a fool, he sat there glaring at Kazooie as he breathed heavily.

"Ya like that bub? Cause there's plenty more where that came from!" He surprised her as a smile came to his face, "hey why're you smiling? You some kind of masochist or something? Freak!" The Horned king soon began laughing quietly but it grew louder over time and filled the world as he took his hands from his face Kazooie stood there in shock and a little bit of fear as she witnessed his eye grow back and his other wounds heal as well. Soon he looked as if she had never touched him in the first place.

"I commend your lust for violence, so much I will be sure to remember your name Kazooie, however, I'm afraid it's the end for you." He lifted his hand into the air, a bright light enveloped his hand and he shot it at her it came at Kazooie as a lightning bolt.

She gave a loud "kaw!" Of surprise, as she jumped in the air flapping her wings she barely avoided the blast.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Banjo yelled as he rolled right into the Horned King, he yelled in surprise as he stumbled back but didn't fall over.

He snarled at Banjo in anger, "stupid bear!" He then kicked him as hard as he could in the face knocking Banjo to his back, Banjo got up fast and Kazooie jumped into his backpack, "let's do this Banjo!"

"Not like we have much choice at this point," he said annoyed, they quickly did a pecker thrust right towards him but the Horned king quickly slapped the air and a wall of fire followed his hand separating him and the duo.

"WHOA WHOA!" Banjo yelled in surprise as he dug his clawed feet into the ground as hard as he could, slowing them down they stopped a few inches from the flames both of them could feel the heat and it burned, Banjo leaped back from the fire fast.

The Horned king sent down lightning again Banjo jumped and raced about to and fro desperately trying to avoid each blast, loud explosions filled the air and the dirt flew everywhere with each hit, finally as Banjo was jumping one was close enough to send him and Kazooie flying. "GAAAH!" He yelled, Kazooie flapped her wings trying to steady them but failed as they slammed into a tree cracking the large branch and shaking the entire tree. They fell down to the ground below right into the maze. "Ugh, are you okay Kazooie?" Banjo asked immediately as soon as he got his bearings.

"Yeah, I'm bruised and am gonna be sore in the morning but nothing is broken"

"Okay then let's- OUCH!" He yelped as he tried to stand. He fell to the ground holding his leg in pain.

"What's wrong Banjo?!"

"My leg, I think I sprained it, I don't know if I can walk."

Suddenly they heard laughter once again, "when I find you I'm going to skin you alive and make a rug out of you later. I would do much worse, but the skin of a honey bear only comes around once in a lifetime, even for a mighty Warlock as myself."

"Come on Banjo don't listen to him, I got you", she said as she talon trotted through the maze, her words did nothing to calm Banjo as his teeth chattered in fear, the Horned king continued to laugh, it echoed throughout and emanated throughout the maze.

"I can smell your fear."

"ARE YOU SURE ITS NOT YOURSELF YOU'RE SMELLING CAUSE I AM NOT AFRAID!" Kazooie shouted she knew he wasn't talking to her though.

Suddenly a large a blue electric current flew by them and hit the ground fire rose up and it all exploded, smoke and dirt flew everywhere as the walls of the maze nearby caught fire. Kazooie stopped in her tracks. The Horned king smiled at them, "it is over." He brought down lightning towards them, Banjo and Kazooie watched in horror as it came down towards them, but suddenly it veered off course and hit a metal rod sticking out of the ground. "WHAT?!" The Horned king yelled enraged and confused.

"Prepare to be Mumbo'd!" Mumbo Jumbo yelled as he shot a bolt of magic at him, the Horned King simply smacked it away, Mumbo moved fast as the bolt slammed into the wall of the maze where he once stood.

The Horned king scowled, "you should have stayed in hiding shaman, you've sealed your fate with that foolish act of heroism!" smoke billowed up above as the fire spread throughout the maze.

"You underestimate Mumbo!" He retorted and fired a bolt of ice magic at him, the Horned King trying to smack it away but it froze his hand, it quickly moved up his body like a disease.

"WHAT NO NO! WHAT IS THIS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" The Horned king screamed in horror.

Mumbo smiled, "never underestimate Mumbo! soon the Horned King was completely covered by ice, he then conjured up a powerful ball of red light and fired it at the Horned king it hit him and he instantly exploded into a shower of fire and ice. Pieces of him were here and there, Mumbo turned to Banjo and Kazooie who hadn't moved their mouths were open in awe. Mumbo shot water from his staff slowly putting the fire out, soon all that was left was smoke and the burned remains of the maze

"Um... good job...Mumbo…." Banjo said, still surprised.

"Why do you make us do all the work if you can do stuff like that!"

"Because Mumbo hates using magic to hurt or kill, but there are times when Mumbo has no choice. Here bear, Mumbo heals you." He went up to Banjo and put his staff to his leg, Banjo winced at the touch but soon stopped as Mumbo healed him up. Don't expect Mumbo to save your hides again.

"Oh come on you are such a coward!" Kazooie yelled at him.

"Sticks and stones break Mumbos bones but your still a dumb bird!"

"So, what's next Mumbo?"

"Mumbo call Brentilta again." He took his iPhone out and called her, it rang a while and went to voicemail. Mumbo grumbled under her breath, then turned to them, "still no answer, Mumbo cannot do anything more without Brentilda to help."

"LISTEN HUT BOY WE ONLY HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT BEFORE WE ARE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER!"

Mumbo nodded Mumbo knows and Mumbo keep trying to call her, but Mumbo cannot do anything beyond what he has done on his own.

"Oh come on you killed the Horned whatever his name was but you can't break this stupid spell completely?! I think you're a liar."

Mumbo shrugged, "Mumbo cannot do it regardless of what bird thinks of Mumbo."


	6. Wrath of The Boogeyman

Gruntilda sipped a cup of dirty toilet water punch, pinkie out and making as much noise as she possibly could, slurping and grunting and moaning even. The water had her stinky socks in the bowl for flavor. She saw Clungo walked over to her hesitantly fear on his face, "m-MiSsSSsTrEsSsS…. ThE HOrNeD KiNg IssSsSssSSS dEad….. PlEAse DoN'T bEaT ClUnGo!"

"WHAT?!" Gruntilda's eyes widened and bulged from, her she screamed aloud. Clung cowered at this, his hands over his face shielding him from attack. "Eh, oh well." She said with shrug, "as long as that stupid bear and bird are away and out of my hair I still win!" "GRAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah can destroy em for ya Grunty baby!" The boogeyman offered as he did some disco moves to unfitting music.

Gruntilda smiled, "that's a great idea booger!"

"Its boogeyman not booger", he said glaring at her annoyed.

"Whatever, go ahead and destroy them for me booger." She then handed him a cup of toilet water punch.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at this and handed the cup to Clungo and moonwalked off, his army of back up dancers moonwalking not far behind him passing a sobbing Medusa.

* * *

"This pointless Wumba be a mummy forever at this rate!"

"Mumbo hope that Wumba is mummy forever, this all your faults, he shouted pointing at all of them."

"GUYS shut up!" Everyone turned to Banjo surprised at his outburst but he didn't care, "we need to stop arguing and figure out how to fix this! We only have until midnight! We have to leave the mad monster mansion and find a way to stop Gruntilda, we're not getting anywhere just sitting here!"

"No need to leave, we brought the party to you!"

"Oh, no…. We all doomed…" Mumbo said in horror as he stared into the eyes of the boogeyman, behind him were twenty backup dancers.

Banjo quickly grabbed up Kazooie and took aim at the Boogieman, "back off! I've got a breegull and I'm not afraid to use her!"

The Boogeyman simply laughed at this, "you really don't know who I am, do you?" He took out a CD player and pressed a button, the Boogie Man song played and The Boogieman began dancing, Banjo watched him confused and looked down to Kazooie who looked back to him just as confused. "Now, ah'm gonna teach ya'll how ta really boogie!" He then started doing the Travolta march towards them, all his backup dancers doing the same. Banjo and Kazooie open fired on them all, but they all grooved out of the way of each attack.

"Woah!" Banjo yelled as he fell to the ground, Mumbo had grabbed him by the backpack and started dragging him across the ground. "What the heck Mumbo?!"

"Bear and bird need to run! Stand no chance against Boogieman, moves too groovy for bear and bird!" He dragged them into the church and Mumbo used his magic to barricade the door with the pews. He wiped his brow and sighed, "that close one…. We be safe for a while hopefully, Gruntilda get here soon and help us-"

"Oh you're all just in time for the party, now that's just groovy", a deep voice that sent chills down Mumbos spine said behind them. They all turned around to find the Boogieman and his backup dancers standing behind the pulpit.

Mumbo screamed like a girl at this, Kazooie, in turn, slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Move it skull face, we'd be done with this guy by now if not for you!"

Mumbo stared at her a moment before nodded, "ugly bird right. We must fight him."

"Wait what did you call me?!"

Suddenly the window to the left exploded as Waluigi leaped through it into the church right in front of them. "WEH! WALUIGI CHALLENGES THE BOOGEYMAN TO A DANCE FIGHT!"

The boogie man laughed at this, "alright ah accept, but ah warn you, AH DON'T FIGHT FAIR!" As if on cue all his backup dancer's moonwalked towards Waluigi faster than normally possibly ready to kill him.

"WEHEHEHEHE! NOBODY OUT DANCES WALUIGI!" He screamed as he quickly and expertly did the worm towards them.

"Nows our chance quick out the window and find Brentilda, follow Mumbo!" He said as he raced off.

"Finally a good plan!" Kazooie said to Mumbo as everyone followed him.

* * *

Waluigi was on fire as he did the robot, chopping down at least half the backup dancers. The boogie man does the Travolta and shoots lasers from his fingers at Waluigi, but Waluigi did the Russians are coming and avoided all the lasers, the lasers downed a few more backup dancers. Soon all the backup dancers were dead, and it was just Waluigi and the Boogieman left. Waluigi wasted no time in doing the giddy-down, "WEH!"

The boogeyman did the wax off, "ah admit you're a good dancer kid, but no one outdances the boogieman baby!" They then began dancing towards each other ready to end the vicious battle. Waluigi did the butt jump, but the boogie man countered with a mini Jackie chan to counter the attack. Waluigi then did a stinky leg roundhouse kick, the boogie man did the cat daddy as he ducked under it. Waluigi quickly did the groovy one-two, knocking him away from him.

The Boogieman's face grew red with rage at this, he shot Travolta lasers at Waluigi who easily dodged them with an Irish jig. Then they got on their heads and began head spinning, they clashed into each other like Beyblades. The power of their attacks were so great they shattered the other windows and shook the entire church. Tornadoes ripped through the church circling the two duelists, lightning struck the ground near them. The earth itself suddenly opened up and the two of them fell in only to be brought up again by a giant pillar from the depths of Hell. The pillar brought them thousands of feet into the air, yet neither faltered as they clashed and clashed again relentlessly. The two of them had reached an impasse. Waluigi is love, Waluigi is life, Waluigi cannot be beaten. Yet at the same time, no one can out boogie the Boogeyman, so they kept fighting each other trying in vain to out-dance the other, condemned to dance until the end of time, and beyond. And yes dear reader, they are still dancing to this very day….


	7. The Great Duel

Banjo and his crew ran out of the mad monster mansion zone, as soon as they did they began feeling weird.

"Why do I feel so tingly?" DK asked.

"The spell is wearing off, and we're going back to our cursed forms," Banjo said.

"Did you listen to anything Mumbo Dumbo said?" Kazooie asked.

They suddenly all were lifted off the ground and their bodies shifted and contorted until they exploded back into their cursed forms.

"Ugh I am so tired of being a skeleton!" Kazooie shouted angrily.

"Get over it big mouth", Mumbo said coldly as he took his phone out and called Brentilda again, it rang for a bit leaving Mumbo tapping his foot in annoyance but finally it picked up. "Yes, this Mumbo, Brentilda you must stop partying now, we need you!"

"WAIT WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN? SHE'S BEEN PARTYING WITH GRUNTILDA ALL THIS TIME?!"

"Shh, Mumbo on the phone", he turned away and started walking so he could hear her better.

"_**I'll be there in a bit and hung up. "**_Tada!~" Mumbo turned to look behind him to find Brentilda standing there. Everyone was coughing and hacking due to a cloud of pink smoke that had appeared with her teleportation. "Hello everyone, sorry I took so long but I was… oh, how do I put this?"

"Partying?!" Kazooie spat her accusation at her.

"At a meeting sounds a bit better I think." She replied with a smile. "Anyway, I'm here now and so I can finally help you all back to your normal forms, permanently~!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

A chill went up everyone's spine as a look of surprise and horror came to her face, There before them were fifty-some gruntlings, and Gruntilda riding her broomstick. Brentilda raises her wand ready to fight them all.

"Mumbo, there is no running now we must-"

"You better get lost or I'll turn you into something truly **nasty." **Gruntilda spat with a cruel grin.

Brentilda stares at her a moment then smiled and said aloud, "don't worry I'll be back to save you all!" And with that, she teleported away.

"OH COME ON!" Kazooie shouted in a rage at this.

"Hah, that coward is so predictable." Gruntilda said casually, gruntlings, "get em." She says pointing a boney finger at the group. The gruntlings charged into battle taking them all with ease. "Take them to the dungeon and keep them there forever! GRAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Mumbo looked through the peephole in his camo blanket at the scene, he gulped and looked at the time on his phone hoping the light of the screen didn't give him away. It was at eleven o'clock. "Mumbo's got to be brave, and help his friend before they are ugly forever!" He waited for everyone to be gone and whipped his blanky wanky off and folded it up neatly and raced off after them following them silently as to not be noticed.

Mumbo followed them all to world one, they were put behind the door and it was sealed shut. The gruntlings walked back to the party, while two hipster death eaters guarded the door. Mumbo waved his wand speaking in his native tongue as he cast a spell that sent pink powder over to the to death eaters. One of them yawned as he rubbed at his face mask.

"Dude like, I am so like, tired…"

The other death eater yawned as well, "well like, too bad, we like, have a job to do!" Despite this, they slowly drifted off to sleep. They wavered and tipped back and forth meanwhile Mumbo ran over and placed his wand on the wall behind them and moved in a circle and opened a portal to a different dimension. The two death eaters fell through the portal and it closed soon after. Mumbo knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Mumbo! Mumbo is getting bear and bird out!"

"What about us?!"

"And everyone else too. Obviously."

A poof resounded next to Mumbo and he screamed like a girl, he turned to see Brentilda standing there.

"What's going on out there Mumbo?!"

"Brentilda scared Mumbo, Mumbo fine, just annoyed", he said glaring at Brentilda.

"Sorry for baling before, but I'm here now."

"Help Mumbo break spell on door."

"GRAHAHAHAHAAHHAAA!" Brentilda and Mumbo both turned to find Gruntilda on her broomstick again, with her was Voldemort, his death eaters, and fifty or so gruntlings. "Why hello there so nice of you both to drop by and just give yourself to me! It's the end of the line." Gruntilda said with a wicked smile of satisfaction on her face.

Mumbo turned to Brentilda, "quickly, break spell as fast as you can, Mumbo hold off Grunty as long as Mumbo can."

Gruntilda cackled at this, "bring it on Mumbo Dumbo!" Guntilda turned to her minions, "all of you stay out of this, the shaman's mine." She wasted no time in going initiating the duel as she sent out a vicious horde of bees from her wand which went straight for Mumbo. He quickly countered by summoning venus fly traps in front of him the bees were instantly attracted to them and were quickly eaten. Gruntild cast a spell that made weeds which enveloped the traps and killed them. The weeds went straight for Mumbo trying to grab at his limbs. He quickly summoned weed killer and killed them.

Gruntilda shot a powerful attack spell at Mumbo, he hit the spell with his wand sending said spell right back at Gruntilda who smacked it back at him with her hand. Mumbo smacked it back to her and they went at it like this until Gruntilda missed the hit and the spell exploded on impact right in her face.

"GRAAAA!" She screamed as she fell off her broom to the ground below with a thud. Mumbo saw his chance and fired a few offensive spells at her with all his magic behind them hitting her in the face again. She fell to the ground and with another scream. She felt her face and found her entire skull was cracked, her left side was shattered leaving her eye fully exposed and floating there due to magic holding it in place. Gruntilda growled in rage, "okay, that's the way you want it, fine play times over.

She pushed her sleeves up and grabbed up her wand and marched towards him, Mumbo starred in fear at this gulping but didn't have time to react as Gruntilda shot dozens of powerful spells at him right after the other. Mumbo stepped back as he deflected all of them clumsily. While he was distracted she turned into a giant fist and clobbered him right in the face, sending him into the wall-shaking the entire place.

"Brentilda hurry spell up Mumbo getting hiny handed to him!" Mumbo shouted in a raspy voice due to having been winded.

"I'm working as fast as I can Mumbo, but breaking the spell on this door isn't an easy task!"

"Mumbo not going to-" Mumbo was cut off as Grunty slammed down on him, she screamed shrilly and came off Mumbo was a giant nail. Gruntilda became a hammer and slammed down, barely missing Mumbo as he hopped out of the way, he quickly turned into a bear trap and clamps down on her as she slams into him and snaps her apart. She poofs into smoke and is herself again she raised her wand and Mumbo did too and they began shooting spells at each other like crazy as they ducked and dodged each other's spells and countering. They hopped to and fro and the spells missed them by inches sometimes until finally, a spell hit Mumbo square in the chest. He fell to the ground but quickly got up and aimed his wand but his wand hit the ground he looked down to the ground and to his arm, it crumbled into dust and ash. He fell to his knees as his legs crumbled and fell apart under him.

Gruntilda laughed in glee as she marched up to him and kicked him to his back and he broke apart as he hit the ground.

"Got it!" Brentilda shouted as she finally broke the spell and opened the door and everyone inside raced out, the spell on their costumes broke as well.

"Finally! I'm me again!" Kazooie said gleefully.

"Yay!" DK said and smacked the ground happily, shaking the place as he did.

"Mumbo!" Banjo yelled as he raced over to him alarmed, Mumbo's eye looked towards him, a sad defeated look on his face.

"Oh no, Mumbo dying," Wumba said sadly at this.

"Good eye, what gave it away?" Kazooie said sarcastically to her.

"Kazooie shut your mouth," Banjo said angrily.

"Sorry."

"GRAHAHAAHAHAAA! He wasn't even a challenge, now then sister, I think it's time I get rid of you as well." She said menacingly glaring at Brentilda.


End file.
